


Eternal

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 黑羽快斗今晚很不开心。作为一个白日社畜夜里潜行的国际怪盗，好容易躲过组长的加班连环 call 撑着眼皮灌着咖啡来出预告，他的头号宿敌观众共犯兼亲亲小情人居然跑了——
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 19





	Eternal

黑羽快斗今晚很不开心。

作为一个白日社畜夜里潜行的国际怪盗，好容易躲过组长的加班连环 call 撑着眼皮灌着咖啡来出预告，他的头号宿敌观众共犯兼亲亲小情人居然跑了——跑了还不算，居然是跟着那个人跑了，黑羽觉得自己按在扑克枪扳机上的手指蠢蠢欲动，有要升级杀人犯的冲动。

KID 敏捷地落在屋顶上，居高临下地俯视着正在紧密交谈的两位东京侦探。

“晚上好，侦探们，” KID 说，“你们是不是忘记什么了？”

“对吧？”他的共犯宿敌和亲亲小情人头也不抬地朝工藤继续说道，“就像得不到关注的孩子一样，过不了多久就会自己找上门来。”

黑羽：“……”

工藤斜睨着他，啧地一声。“和这个家伙同居了这么多年，我也真是佩服你的耐力……”

白马神秘地笑了笑，“作为一个国际怪盗，好歹他的口音还是能让人听懂吧，” 金发侦探意有所指地说。像是算好的一样，楼道里从远而近传来‘哦喂工藤工藤’的声音，工藤没有转头，脸却红了。

“嘛，” 工藤说，“就是那样。”

警笛一波一波地靠近，KID 翻身落在白马的身后，从他的肩膀后探出头。

“喔——” KID 拉长了揶揄的语气，“粉红色的侦探桑——”

天台的门猛地打开，服部气喘吁吁的身影出现在月光下，KID 直起身。

“这是过气的高中生侦探联谊大会吗？”KID 嘲讽地说。“还是我应该感到荣幸？已经很久没有聚齐……过……了……”

KID 的话卡在喉咙里，三个侦探同时转过身来，神色各异地盯着他。

“过……气……的……？” 工藤轻轻地说。

一秒，两秒， 聪明的怪盗从不和被踩了尾巴的侦探纠缠，KID 腾空而起，险险躲过身后呼啸而来的足球。

“可恶，”KID 念着，在夜风里转过头，天台上金发侦探正双手插着口袋，丝毫没有阻挡身边人意思地耸耸肩。“有没有共犯的觉悟啊——”

“你家小偷也太放肆了——”耳机里传来工藤的声音，KID只想隔着无线电波把对方掐死。

“既然知道是我家的，”耳机里白马的声音还是那么不紧不慢，“就不要来参与啊，工藤君。”

KID的身形停顿了一下。夜风里传来侦探平稳的呼吸声，不用回头他也知道白马正看着他。像是无数次行动后脱逃一般，白马的视线像是他的盾，跟随他在夜空中穿行。

黑羽快斗突然又开心起来了。

一个小时后。

白衣怪盗带领着警车队穿梭在东京的车流里，像是久违的节日游行。KID 扫视着他的追随者们，那些熟悉的陌生的跟随了他多年的面庞，搜查二课的中森警官抓着喇叭十年如一日地冲在最前方，无数前仆后继的小警官加入这场盛大的朝圣，东京在沸腾。

“啊，”KID 喃喃地说。“这可比加班有趣多了。”

耳机里传来轻轻的笑声，KID 转过头，准确地找到他的目标。和警车们平行在另一条公路上是一辆红色的阿斯顿马丁，在冷冽的夜风里嚣张地敞着篷，驾驶位在一明一暗快速交错的路灯下闪出金色的光点。

KID俯下身，往驰骋的车辆冲去。白马的金发在夜风中难得地张扬，像是他嘴角的笑一样，侦探侧过头，呼吸和夜风的声音交错，褐色眼眸里闪着促狭的光。

KID用高超的技巧压低身形在在车边平行滑行，并挑战般地看着他。

“今晚的月色真美啊，”KID说。

白马笑着注视他，敲打着方向盘，挑起眉。

KID拔高往郊外飞去，并听到身后的车子引擎轰鸣的声音。

白马将车停在岸上，沿着树林往河边走去。

“我饿了——”黑羽一边穿着衣服一边从树丛里钻出来。再次脱逃成功的怪盗身上是青草和咖啡的味道，黑羽理所当然地接过白马手中的袋子开始翻找，“哇，炒面——”

白马递给他一盒冰红茶。

“你是我最喜欢的共犯了，”黑羽含糊地说道。“你到底在和工藤聊什么啊。”

“在讨论你的所有权啊，”白马轻松地道。“我也爱你，快斗。”

黑羽没有回答，拿吸管戳着饮料盒，一个无比少年的动作。白马微笑着看着他，黑羽的脸慢慢慢慢红了起来，终于将饮料盒一扔，抓着头发说：“真受不了啊——”

一个充满少年气息的吻，带着十年前的青涩时光。黑羽亲昵地蹭着他的脸，肌肤滚烫，在他耳边嘀嘀咕咕地说着：

“……最喜欢，”黑羽说，“你最喜欢的推理作家不是要出新书吗，我替你把手稿偷来了，你可以先睹为快了！”

白马猛地直起身，用惊悚的眼神看着他。黑羽毫无察觉似的低下头，又在袋子里摸出一只蛋糕，开心地哇了一声。

“黑羽君——”

黑羽的肩膀抖动起来。“你也太好骗了，”黑羽说，嘴里叼着吸管，“我是那种口味奇特的怪盗吗？”

还真是，白马想。

“想什么呢，”黑羽翻着眼睛，“我替你下了预订单，收藏版的那种。电子版你就自己买吧。”

“还真是松了一口气啊，”白马说，“假如工藤知道你改行做普通小偷了，一定会——”

“谁是普通小偷？”黑羽坐直了身子，“你把这句话收回去！”

白马从善如流地举起手，指了指他，又指了指自己的左胸。“一点都不普通啊。”金发侦探笑着说。

黑羽的脸又红了。他低着头搅着炒面，含糊不清地抱怨着，“有完没完啊你。”

“你说呢？”白马拍了拍他身边的草地，“这么多年了，黑羽君。”

黑羽踢了他一脚。白马将他的腿勾住，怪盗顺势倒了过来，两人就着一个已经熟捻无比的姿势相靠着，看着河对面一明一灭的灯光。黑羽哧溜哧溜地吃着炒面，白马揽着他的肩，刷着手机上打着 KID tag 的社交媒体流。

“工藤又在说你的坏话了，”白马看着在照片里在闪光灯下意气风发的青年侦探。

“他也就说说而已，”黑羽摆着手，“你才是 KID 的最终权威啊。”

“是吗？”

“当然，”黑羽说。“只有宿敌才会紧追不舍，普通侦探就只会对对方逃离的背影耸耸肩，然后去参加什么媒体报告会——这也太自恋了。”

“下个月我要去参加全日本 KID 行动研讨会，”白马说。

“真的吗？”黑羽哧溜地爬起来，感兴趣地说，“那你一定要带一张我最帅的照片，就你 iPad 屏幕那张，对对对——”

到底是谁比较自恋啊，白马想。“你什么时候又把我 iPad 背景换了？”

“这么问就笨了啊，”黑羽鄙视地说，“你还有什么东西不是我的吗？”

白马想了想，又想了想。“真受不了啊，”他说。

黑羽咬着筷子朝着他笑，少年般意气风发的笑容。

又过了一会儿，炒面盒子空了，饮料盒也空了，蛋糕的包装纸丢在袋子里，黑羽满足地舔着手指。

“假如这是五年前的话，”黑羽摸着肚子说，“现在我一定把你压倒在地上这样那样了。”

“今早才这样那样过，还是算了吧，”白马说。

一秒，两秒，黑羽哧哧地笑起来，越笑越大声，惊起了河边的一片飞鸟。白马推了他一下。

“力不从心了啊，白马君！”黑羽哈哈哈哈地说，“你也有今天！”

“力不从心的是你吧？”白马反击道，“这样那样就睡着了的黑羽君。”

黑羽转着眼睛，“你要抓住这事不放多久啊，” 他毫不在意地说，“这不是好事吗？”

“是吗？”白马说，“愿闻其详。”

“说明我不是因为看上你的身体才和你在一起的啊，”黑羽恨铁不成钢地说道，“白马侦探。”

白马抿着唇看着他，眼睛里闪着熟悉的光，“不是吗？”

“诶——你把我想成什么人了——”

“吃完了吗？”白马抬抬下巴。

“干嘛，”黑羽警惕地抱着袋子往后挪了挪。

“我改主意了，”白马说，并好整以暇地掸了掸他的衣服。“我们还是这样那样吧。”

“啊？诶？”黑羽说，“你果然是只看上了我的身体，你这个变态，喂，哎，我明天还要上班啊——”

十五分钟后。

“我动不了了，”黑羽闭着眼睛说，“你自己坐上来吧。”

“那谁开车带你回去呢？”白马带笑的声音略沙哑，“还是不要这么高估我了吧，黑羽君。”

黑羽伸出一只手指，蹙起眉，依旧闭着眼睛，一字一句地说：“回去——洗干净等我，我要——”

“嗯？”

“复仇。”

“今晚吗？”白马略带讶异地说。“看来我真是低估你了，黑羽君。”

黑羽都懒得睁开眼睛看对方那个欠揍的表情。手指在空中晃了一圈，又一圈。“下周末，”黑羽下定决心说。

“等你啊，”白马轻松地道。

黑羽吊儿郎当地推了一下白马的脸，又准确地勾住对方的领带，拉了一下，又一下。他睁开一只眼睛，侦探果然正在用一个熟悉的欠揍的神情看着他。黑羽抬手抹过侦探的唇，又抬手将十指插进对方被风吹乱的金发。

“喂，”黑羽低低地喊他的名字。“白马。”

白马的嘴角勾起一个熟悉的弧度。像是十年前的少年从未改变一样。

“十年三十一天六小时零二十七点一秒，黑羽君。”

“有那么久了吗？”黑羽喃喃地说，“怪不得看见你真的觉得很烦啊。”

“从认识的第三天你就这么说了，黑羽君，”白马道，“很高兴看到你对我的评价并没有改变。”

“总得有点什么持之以恒的东西吧，”黑羽说。“这么多年了。”

白马抵着他的额头。黑羽注视着对方熟悉的神情，褐色的眼眸里像是藏着全世界的光，十年如一日不用说出口也昭然若揭的心意，觉得自己快要被淹没了。

“啊，”黑羽嘟哝着，“真不想上班啊。”

“没有你的全勤奖，哪里来我的收藏版小说呢？”

“过分了啊，”黑羽用手指点着他，“宝石我不还了还不行吗？我这就去把公司买了——”

“新年去北海道泡温泉吧？”白马漫不经心地说。“又到了吃螃蟹的季节了呢。”

“过分哪——”黑羽抱着头。

白马笑着把他拉起来，不远处的车灯闪了闪，像是指引他降落的光。

“回家了，快斗。”

**END**


End file.
